


Just A Little Bit

by respierra



Series: Look at Us Now [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he's a little paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the explicit chapter following the small intro I posted a few days ago. Title from the Kids of 88 song.

Fifty miles down the road found them in yet another desert, hardened earth and blazing skies becoming a rushing constant as Seth worked on putting as much distance between them and the bar. He could still feel the labyrinth closing in on him, an incessant, hauntingly familiar voice at the back of his mind.

_As if its that fucking easy. They haven’t run out of tricks for you yet, boy. ___

Seth shook his head and focused his attention on the road. As long as he could get lost in something, something as mundane and consistent as goddamn asphalt, he could drown it out, unable to dwell on whether or not it was right. All he needed to do at that moment was (run) find some place to hole up for the night. Seth glanced over. Thanks to his brother’s new status, sunlight was out of the question, causing the need to block out Richie’s side of the car with various maps and wrappers. Even so, his eyes were closed, head leaning against the seat. Despite everything, Richie looked calmer than he had in days, whatever odd shit that had been eating him up suddenly at peace. It made Seth’s stomach turn at the thought that it wasn’t he who was the cause of the reprieve, but some fucking temple filled with monsters who knew his own brother better than he did.

He only realized he was scowling when Richie’s voice cut through the quiet air of the car.

"You’re staring, bro." He followed the words with a small smile, eyes opening to look at him. Seth turned away with a huff, bringing his gaze back to the road and ignoring the chuckle he heard from the other end. "Just wanna make sure you’re still breathing over there" he mumbled, the sand outside suddenly becoming an intense interest. In a smaller voice, he admitted, "Just wanna make sure you’re still there."

Richie’s grin widened, saying “Its okay. I don’t need to breathe anymore, anyway”, like it was one of the nicest fucking things that could happen. Seth’s insides lurched a bit more with the possibility that maybe his brother did view it in such a light, where being a monster wasn’t too bad in his book.

After that, they lapsed into another uncomfortable silence. The sun was setting fast, harsh heat giving way to the chill of night as Seth continued the aimless, almost frantic escape route that they had been at since dawn. His mind was a little hazy, shoulders still tense. Pretty good for not having more than four hours of sleep for who knows how long, but they couldn’t stop. Not when every look back in the rear view mirror had him holding his breath for the grime and neon image of the Titty Twister. The farther they got, the voice in Seth’s head only grew stronger, the unshakable feeling that they’d never really left clinging to him like the blood on his clothes.

Richie was silent for the majority of the ride. His brother’s tension was almost palpable in the small expanse of the camaro, and he was tiring of the desperation that Seth was unwilling to let go. Richie finally cracked after noticing the subtle way Seth’s hands shook on the wheel. He sighed imperceptibly, smoothing down the dirtied mess of his suit before speaking,

"Pull over."

Seth regarded him warily before looking forward once more. His skin still crawled with the urge to flee, no matter how far they drove. He shook his head without taking his eyes off the road. “Can’t it wait, princess? Least until we get a bit farther from that shithole?”

"You’ve been driving all day. There’s no way we’re still near the place," He deadpanned. When Seth refused to respond, Richie rolled his eyes, leaning over and grabbing onto the steering wheel. He turned it before Seth was able to respond, causing the car to swerve sharply onto the side of the road.

"Jesus, Richard!" How about warning a guy before you go and fucking-"

Richie didn’t say anything, instead shutting him up with a kiss. It burned, searing his mouth like he’d been drinking venom. His brother was demanding along with it, nipping at his lips impatiently. Richie pulled away just as the other was grabbing his collar to bring him closer. Seth looked him over, taking in the way Richie’s eyes had dilated and his mouth was slicked red. It made him ache to see what else he could do to get him like that. The Twister was far from his mind at the moment, his only focus then to get the other as close as fucking possible.

His hand reached out just to do that. Richie, faster than light itself it seemed, caught it easily, moving it to the side as he ducked his head and began to work on Seth’s pants.

"Richie, fuck-" The air was gone from his lungs as he watched his brother take out his cock. At the sight of it, Richie bit his lip almost unconsciously. At the back of Seth’s mind, he noted that the other had as much concentration as he did with everything else, whether it was picking locks or, apparently, sucking dick.

Richie was still looking down when he started talking. “You’ve been driving all day,” he repeated, voice calm but his eyes were hooded, “just wanted to give you a break.” Without giving Seth time to respond, Richie slipped the tip of Seth’s cock into his mouth, not stopping until his mouth reached the base. Whatever words he was about to say died on his tongue, choking as Richie’s throat worked around him. Richie pulled back, lips even more crimson than before resting around the head of Seth’s cock. He waited until Seth had gone lax, no longer tensing up and clawing at the car seat. Richie met his gaze, staring up through his lashes. It wasn't until Seth wove one hand into Richie's hair, gripping onto it securely, that he started up again, passing his tongue over the head and causing breathless pants to fill the interior of the camaro.

Amazingly, Seth had the capacity to throw out a strained “Watch the fangs” with a smirk as Richie’s mouth slid back down on the rest of his cock. Without missing a beat, the other allowed his teeth to lightly graze the length, bringing out a sharp inhale from above, the action lighting him up and spiking his arousal even higher. Richie moaned at the feeling of the hand on his head tightening, almost pulling the strands.

Richie continued to work his mouth over Seth’s dick. Both the need to take in air and his gag reflex were nonexistent, allowing the length to hit the back of his throat perfectly. After a while, Seth began to guide Richie’s head down, canting up to meet him. Seth slowed his hips, watching Richie take him in effortlessly. His hair was a mess from Seth's fingers, mouth stretched wide and shining in the light filtering through the windows. When he hollowed out his cheeks and laved at the underside of his dick, Seth's vision blurred around the edges because _fuck _was his brother talented. But that was just Richie in general, always the prodigy.__

After a few more moments, Seth was tugging Richie's hair, signaling for him to get off. "Shit, man, c'mon, I'm gonna come" he rasped out when the gesture was ignored. Instead of pulling away, Richie only sucked harder, hands placed firmly on Seth's thighs to keep him from moving. It brought Seth back to the fact of his brother's new strength, how much more powerful he was than Seth. And yet there he was, allowing Seth to shove his dick down his throat as hard as he pleased. Soon, Seth's sight was whiting out altogether, all coherent trains of thought being erased by his orgasm. He held Richie's head down as he came, riding out the high with his brother's name on his lips.

When he came back to his senses, Richie was removing himself from his lap, bringing his fingers to his face. Richie's lips, a bright red before, looked bruised and almost bloodied from Seth's earlier force. His slicked up hair was made wild and his clothes, along with the gore that caked them, were wrinkled and stained. Richie's debauched appearance was topped off with the come sticking to his mouth. It was dirty and obscene and made Seth's dick twitch despite everything, but it also had guilt coursing through him and dampening the post coitus mood.

"Ah fuck, Richie, I'm sorry, here-" Seth cut himself off in his search to find something to clean Richie up. Grabbing a discarded napkin, he reached over to wipe off the remnants of his orgasm, but stopped when Richie ducked his head, swiping away the semen with his thumb and slipping the digit into his mouth, swallowing. He raised his head, finding his older brother slack jawed and silent, staring at him.

Richie smiled almost shyly, looking away. "I'm fine. I," he paused, glancing at Seth before continuing, "I like to swallow."

Seth's face, for the first time, was unreadable.

"Seth?" There were a few seconds where Richie thought that he had been wrong in estimating his brother's reaction, curiously wondering if his confession succeeded in disgusting Seth as opposed to turning him on. He received an answer a few seconds later, when the other man engulfed him, kissing him messily as Seth tasted himself on his tongue. Seth's hand reached down to press against Richie, palming his cock where it was straining through his pants. Richie only shook his head and moved away from the touch, "Not right now," being whispered in the dark of the car. Seth removed his hand, instead resting his forehead against Richie's, regaining his breath. In the quiet calm that followed, it was Richie who broke the silence, asking "Are you good now?"

Seth's brows furrowed. "Good? What are you-"

"You've been fidgeting in your seat ever since we left the bar, Seth." Panic washed out any arousal he had left, settling deep in his bones. Richie knew, which was no surprise what with his new hypersensitive everything and natural penchant for knowing Seth inside and out. He was an open book to Richie, always had been.

Whatever they had left back with Santanica and her band of merry fuckers, it was inexplicably part of Richie now. He'd noticed the way the other acted last night, the look on his brother's face as he fell more and more into his little vampire role, well it just spelled everything out nice and clearly: He was getting away from the Titty Twister, sure, but with that meant getting away from Richie, too.

And honestly, Seth was real fucking tired of running.


End file.
